Secret Love, Secret Death
by roo17
Summary: based on Secret Window.Ace is a famous writer who is having a wonderful time with his brother Luffy.but when he finds Luffy with Zoro in bed, his life starts to sink.but when a stranger comes to him, not only his sanity, but his life is at risk.AcLu ZoLu


**Summery: Ace is a writer who's having a relationship with his brother Luffy. But when he finds Lu cheating on him with his friend Zoro, Ace  
thinks it can't get any worse then this. But it does when a stranger suddenly appears at his door one day. And when this stranger is not only  
risking Ace's sanity, but also his entire life! **

Secret Love, Secret Death

**_Based on the movie Secret Window and short story Secret Window, Secret Garden  
so please, give the full credit to the creators of the movie/book.  
by the way, i do not own secret window, one piece and secret window, secret garden._**

Portgas D. Ace was a well mannered narcoleptic man and everyone knew that; especially his younger brother Monkey D. Luffy. Ace was 20: a tall man with a hot, musclecular body, bright blue eyes, neat yet messy black hair and a tattoo on his left arm that read ACE. But what made him noticeable was a bright orange hat he always wore with little red beads around it.

Ace was a good mannered story writer, an excellent one at that. He wrote more adventure and horror stories than he did romance and comedy in his five books he published. He didn't know why he liked those two genres more. He really liked comedy a lot which was why he loved his little brother so much.

Luffy was a excited and hyper 17 year old boy who always smiled no matter what. He was always what some people call 'happy dwellers' which mean he was happy 24/7. He always wore his yellow straw hat that had a red band around it. His hair was black and messy just like Ace's and his brown eyes were wild. But that wasn't the only that made him unique. He also had a small scar under his left eye from when he was younger. If you were to see the two brothers together and saw how different they acted, you would never be able to tell they were brothers except by their body features.

Well, anyway, Ace and Luffy had started a relationship about 11 months ago in November. Ace and Luffy truly loved each other though their blood ran in each others body. In their eyes, love was love no matter who it was with. Whether it was with your brother or sister; with two girls or two boys; love was love.

Their relationship was the best one in the world...that was until Ace found out about Luffy and what he was doing. That day shall forever haunt Ace's mind...

_ƒlashback  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ace sat in his car, watching the windshield wipers go back and forth._

_'turn around....and don't go back. do not...go back.'_

_Ace put the car in reverse and backed up to the front of the motel again; quickly getting out of the car and ran inside the building. He didn't care if the snow got in his car. All he cared about right now was grabbing room 14's key and go in that room. So he grabbed the key from behind the empty desk, got in his car and drove to the room. He got out of his car and put the key in the lock. The door was unlocked and he opened the door, seeing something he never wanted to see._

_There, in the bed, was Luffy and Zoro in bed naked. They pulled the covers over their bodies as Ace walked over Luffy and screamed in his face as Zoro screamed at Ace. Ace walked to the door with his hand to his forehead..._

_ƒlashback end  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

That was six months ago. It was October now so it happened in April, in the spring. Ace sighed as he laid down on the couch for his normal narcoleptic nap. He laid there until the narcolepsy kicked in.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

The three knocks echoed through the small summer house. When no one answered the door, the person at the door started banging and shaking the door. Finally, Ace woke up and answered the door.

_'This better be a damn good reason to wake me up or else...'_

Ace, still half asleep, answered the door to see a young man around his age. He had light auburn hair, yellow jacket that read SICK and a cane shaped tattoo on the left side of his face. But the thing that stood out the most from the stranger was a tall black hat he wore; one that you wouldn't find people wearing in the Grand Line.

"You stole my story, sir." Ace stared at the stranger like he had gone mad. "Well?"

"I'm sorry.... but I don't know you... and I didn't steal your story. If your accusing me of plagiarism, you can talk to my--"

"I know you don't me and this is strictly between you and me." Ace was fully awake now and started to fear this man. '_what if he has a gun? what if he suddenly jumps me? i am younger than him and hell of a lot stronger too...but if he has a gun, i'm a goner!'_

"I'm sorry but you're gonna have to leave now." Ace said, closing the door on the man. But the stranger pushed the door back open and that's when Ace really believed the guy was gonna pull a gun out on him.

"I will leave... but you stole my story and I'll back to talk with you. Read this and you'll see what I me--"

"I'm not reading that manuscript."

"Fine. But this isn't fun and games, Mr. Ace. I'll be back." Ace shut the front door and locked it has he looked at his orange kitty. He suddenly heard a thump on the porch and heard a car start up. Ace walked over to a window and watched the man get into his cadillac car and drive off.

"That was odd. What do you think, Flame?" Ace asked his quiet cat. His cat, Flame, was orange with orange-red strips all over his body. To tell the truth, Flame was Luffy's cat, but decided to leave him with Ace so he wouldn't be all alone in his house.

Ace's house used to be his summer home until he and Lu separated. His house was only two stories high with at least five windows in it all together. Downstairs was the kitchen, next to it was the living room where he slept on the couch, just beside there was the guest bedroom. After you walked up some twenty stairs to the 2nd floor, you'd find Ace's bedroom to your right and his study room to your left. His study room was just some floor with a desk, a dresser and a secret window that Luffy had found. His bedroom was as normal as can be. It had a small bed, a nightstand, and a bathroom with a cabinet, shower and toilet. The entire house was miles from civilization and was surrounded by beautiful trees and a huge lake.

Ace watched the stranger pull out of his 'driveway' and noticed something missing from the man? Something was missing and he couldn't figure it out. Then it hit him:

The manuscript.

**i know that sucked and it followed the movie alot but it'll change, i promise! and so give full credit to the movie and book please! but also tell me what you thought of the story and give me some ideas that you would like to happen. but just a heads up, i have the ending already picked so no changing that! thank you!**


End file.
